Dear Idiot with the bike
by idkhowtowrite
Summary: On his way to see his girlfriend, Reyna, Percy gets into an accident with a blonde haired dancer. When she shows up at his school, he has a hard time avoiding her and when faith pushes them together, they have to learn to trust each other.
1. Chapter 1

3rd person POV

There was only a week before class at Goode High-school would start again and for once in his life, Percy was actually excited to get back. He couldn't wait to be able to mess around with his friends during lunch, prank teachers during class, intimidate freshmen, and most of all, to see his beautiful girlfriend every day again. Reyna had been gone the while summer with her family in Rome and he never stopped thinking of her.

"Dude. Dude?" Luke's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and back onto the bench in Central Park. "Yeah?" he replied slightly annoyed. "You were thinking of Reyna, weren't you?"his best friend snickered. "You have that dreamy gaze on your face again". Perry's face reddened slightly. "She's arriving today, right?" Percy asked, trying distract Luke. As if on cue, his phone buzzed. He checked his phone to see Reyna had texted him.

 _Reyna_ , **Percy**

 _Hey babe, I just got back. Can u come over to Jupiter Café? We have to talk_

 **Ur back already** **?**

 _Yup, I'm in the café already and I kinda have to be home in 15 minutes_

 **I'll b there in 5 mins. Love you**

 _3_

"Reyna's back already! She wants to meet in the Jupiter Café. Let's go? "Percy asked. "Aw man, I gotta get home already, my mom's been texting me and it's already 7" Luke grumbled. His mom fostered lots of kids and expected him to be home early to help her prepare dinner.

They both grabbed their bikes and began to pedal slowly away from the bench. As they started to accelerate, Perry's mind was clouded with thoughts. _"Why is Reyna back so soon? Not that it's a bad thing. I miss her. Is something wrong? She never says we need to talk in those exact wordings. Am I in trouble? Maybe I should tell her I was the one who accidentally dropped her salad and not Mrs. O Leary on her birthday. But kale sucks. Why do people even put in stuff. Reyna hates it when people are late. I should go faster. And what if her dad's there too. Oh look a butterfly! Reyna's really pretty. Like a butterfly. I rea-"_

"Percy!" Luke shouted as Percy collided into a curly haired, blonde girl walking on the park streets. She hit the ground and Percy quickly jumped off his bike and ran to her. "You all right?" he asked as he checked his watch.

7:06

"Yess?" she answered while holding her arm which he could see had blood dripping down from it.

"I am so so sorry but I have to be somewhere right now" Percy hurried. He took a pen and some tissue from his pocket. "Here's my number and some tissues to use as a bandage. Luke here will help you and um…Bye!" he called as he shot both the girl and Luke apologetic glances and ran the rest of the way.

Annabeths POV

Me and Piper were walking to our dance studio "Studio Muse" as I was thinking of my next competition coming up 2 days from now."Pipes, I can't help getting nervous for the competition this week, especially considering that this one is a big one" I blurted out to her. "It's alright, everyone is" she smiled. "Just don't show Khione" she giggled. I joined her as we strolled around Central Park. "That girl is so annoying and conceited that I bet all 9 of the teachers would tell her off if they could". "She's really good though" I sighed. "Well so are you" Piper assured me. She really is my best friend. "You-

I was stopped midsentence when a some guy on a bike hit me suddenly and I blacked out for a few seconds.

"Annabeth!"Piper cried as I sat up. My vision was a bit blurred but I could see blood dripping down my arm. "Are you okay?" a guy with jet black hair at least that's what I think he said because my ears were ringing. "Yess?"I managed to mumble. He said a few more thing, handed me some paper and ran off. "How rude" I thought. I tried to get up but my ankle couldn't hold me and I almost fell back down before a guy with blonde hair and a scar on his eye caught me. "What's wrong?! " I heard Pipers voice cry out. Then I realized. I sprained my ankle right before the competition. "What an idiot" I muttered before blacking out again.

3rd Person POV

2 hours later

Percy lay in his bed, tired,sad, and heartbroken. He had gotten 5 calls by an unknown number,presumably the girl who he hit and 16 calls from Luke. But he didn't care because tomorrow morning at 10am,the girl he had loved and dated for a year was getting on a plane back to Rome.

And he would never see her again.

His phone buzzed and a text message came from an unknown number.

Unknown , **Percy**

Dear Idiot who hit me with a bike today, Meet me tomorrow, 9am at the main building of Fernground Condos.

-Annabeth Chase

 **No can do Miss Chase**

And why the hell not?

 **None of your business**

Excuse me but it suddenly became my business when you decided to almost kill me this evening.

 **Fine I'm going on a family vacation and I won't be back til September 13**

Then meet me on that day duh,4pm

 **Don't you think you're making a fuss over an elbow wound.**

I can sue you

 **Whatever, I'll go**

He knew he was being a bit inconsiderate but he was exhausted and tired and didn't have the strength to feel patient and caring after his break up.

With his luck,she'd probably end up going to his school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so these first few chapters are slow cos they're intros and stuff to set up stuff for climax. Next chapter are Annabeth thoughts, then after school. Thanks for being reading! Hopefully it gets better.**

Percy POV

I woke up to someone bouncing on my bed. "Per-cy, Per-cy, Per-cy!"I sat up to see the face of my 6 year old sister, Zöe, an excited grin spread on her face.

"You're awake! Why were you still asleep? Don't you remember what we're doin today?" she shrieked.

I rubbed my face sleepily. "Ummm.. Sleeping?". I was too tired to do anything today. Yesterday's events were too much for me to think about for a week.I

"We're going to Motnak today" she giggled.

I sighed and patted her head "It's Montauk, remember"

"Whatever" she said, pushing my hands off. "Mommy's calling you for breakfast cos we got pancakes"

That was enough to get me up. "Ok, coming". I said, getting up, Zöe trailing behind me.

I sat down to breakfast with Zöe, Paul, Tyson, and my mom. I scarfed down blue pancakes with maple syrup poured over it and thought of my family.

When I was Zöe's age, my mom finally left my first step dad, Gabe. When that happened, I celebrated. I never liked him. He was mean to both me and my mom, who only put up with him because his uncle owned the shop where she worked and losing her job was not an option. When she found a new job, she finally left him and met Paul. He was a nice, smart guy who worked at the local high school and a year later, they got married. After some time, they adopted a toddler named Tyson. Like mom, his parents were killed in a plane crash but he had lost an eye. A few years later mom gave birth to Zöe and ever since then we've been a happy family. Every summer, we visited a cabin in Montauk for what she called, "family time".

"Percy. Percy?" a voice interrupted.

"Yeah, sorry I was just thinking" I replied quickly.

"I asked if you already packed for the trip. We're leaving in an hour"

"Oh . uh , I'll pack after breakfast"

"Are you okay honey? You seem distracted. Did anything happen yesterday?"

Even if I was 17,I still talked to my mom about problems. She's a great listener but I wasn't ready to tell mom about the breakup and didn't feel like telling her about crashing into a girl and running away after. Ever. "Um not really something I wanna talk about yet" I answered.

"Don't be sad Percy." Tyson chirped.

"Sure big guy" I smiled.

After clearing the table, I went to my room to pack. I grabbed a duffel bag and stuffed some shirts in. The door opened and I saw a beaming Zöe. "Guess what Percy! I'm gonna be a real ballerina someday" she said. "When school starts, mommy said I can go to the ballet school and then you can come to my recitals and clap and throw flowers!"

"Hmmm what kind of flowers?" I said, pretending to be deep in thought. "You love color blue but usually ballerinas get roses".

Zöe's eyes widened and she scrunched up her nose. "I got it! You can paint them blue!" she proclaimed happily after a few seconds.

" I'll keep that in mind, for sure" I said.

"Oh yeah ,mommy told me to get your cellphone so you can't play it on our family time"

I grumbled but handed it over anyway and watched her skip out the door. It wasn't like anyone was gonna text me anyway. Except for that annoying Annabeth girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**HI guys, thanks so much for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter even if I kinda made it on short notice since I've been on vacation. Sorry and again, thanks so much!**

3rd Person POV

 _Running._

 _She was running._

 _She stopped and ducked behind a garbage can in an alley. She lay the hammer on the ground and hugged her knees. She sobbed, shaking and trembling._

 _Just hours before, she had come downstairs to her dad with a familiar lady sitting beside him._

" _Why're you here?" she had asked, eyebrows furrowed._

 _Her father had cleared his throat. "Annabeth, don't be rude. Helen loves you very much and you are going to have to learn to be nicer because she makes us very happy. And..um.. She's gonna be your new mommy because I've asked her to marry me"_

" _NO!" she had yelled. "Just because she found a way to butt into our lives doesn't mean you have to marry her! I don't want a new mommy, go away!"_

" _Anna-"_

 _Her 7 year old self had run out the door in pajamas and slippers before her father could finish his sentence. She didn't know where she was going, only that she had to leave. She had picked up a hammer from another alley and ran._

 _She was shivering beside a garbage can when she had felt something crawling up her arm. She shuddered thinking it was just her fear getting in the way. Then she felt something again crawl up her leg. "I'm not scared" she thought firmly. Sooner or later, she looked down to see several spiders crawling up from the ground onto her arms and legs._

 _She screamed as loud as she could and ran out of the alley to stop beside a nearby house. The door then opened to reveal another girl, about her age with unruly black hair and bright blue eyes._

" _Daddy, it's a little girl" she cried._

" _I'm not much littler than you are" Annabeth had cried out defensively._

 _A tall man with similar features to the blue eyed girl joined her. "Are you alright dear? Are you running from someone? Come in, I'm Mr. Olympus"_

 _Annabeth tried to move but it seemed like her feet were stuck to the road. The door to the house slammed shut. "Wait!" she cried._

 _Spiders started gathering at her feet and proceeded to consume her, as she shrieked for help in vain._

Annabeth sat up suddenly, her eyes bleary and confused. She groaned at the pain in her legs, not the usual muscle pain she frequently felt after dance class, and tried to focus her gaze.

She was on her bed…at home. How?

"Oh dear! You're up again, good. Come on don't go back to sleep" Her stepmom Helen chirped

"Wha..?" she tried.

"You got in a little accident yesterday afternoon and passed out. You've got a wound on your arm, a few scrapes, a bruise on your knee, and-"

"It's morning?! What am I doing?! I've got a competition tomorrow! I've got to get to class, what time is it?" Annabeth stressed.

Helen bit her lip nervously. "Um.. about that, Beth"

Suddenly, Piper appeared in the doorway. "Annabeth, you're awake!" she smiled. "Have you told her?" she asked Helen.

"Told me what?" Annabeth suspiciously peered at both of them.

"You can't enter the competition, Annabeth. You've sprained your ankle."

Annabeth's POV

"What are you talking about?!" I looked at the both of them.

"I'm so sorry, Annabeth" Piper said softly. "We were walking in the park yesterday and some guy on a bike collided with you remember?"

I pressed my face into my hands as the memories of yesterday came flooding back. No no no no. This could not be happening. This competition was what could have helped me convince my teachers that I was ready for a real dance company and suddenly it was being snatched out of my hands by some careless delinquent who didn't know how to keep his eyes on the road.

I looked up at my best friend. "Who's the guy that hit me?"

Piper just looked at my stepmother like she wanted to tell me something without her around.

"Well, he's downstairs right now if you want to see him" Helen said. "I can fetch him but don't be too hard on him. He's very sorry, he visited, and he offered to pay for medical bills."

A minute later, my stepmother brought guy into the room. He had sandy colored blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked about my age and had concern written on his face. What set me off though was a scar across a side of his face near his eye.

I glared at him. "Okay, I am gonna make you pay for this. Do you know what oppurtunioties you've pulled away from me?! Now I'm gonna have to wait for the nex-"

"Annabeth, chill" Piper said soothingly walking closer to the guy.

"How can you tell me to just "chill"?!" I shot back at her.

Piper replied "Luke here did nothing wrong. It was his friend Percy that hit you and ran off, but we can't tell your mom that"

I raised my eyebrow at Luke "The guy with green eyes?"

"Yeah, him" He answered. "I'm pretty sure that he didn't know how serious it was. He had to meet someone which is why he was in a hurry. Also I charged your bills on his account" he smirked.

Piper spoke up "Oh, I kinda texted him using your phone last night"

"You what?!" I narrowed my eyes. "Pipes, you could've scared him"

"Yeah, had to make him feel guilty. Sorta threatened to sue him if he didn't meet you next week to discuss him paying for.. um… stuff" she trailed off.

"Whatever, I'll make him pay somehow" I said, remembering how I was supposed to be competing in the Pure Talent Teen Division tonight if not for him. I had to think of some way to get back at him…after another long nap…

 **Thanks so much for reading! Please review and offer suggestions! See ya next week!**

 **too many exclamation points!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry I took so long to update but I went on vacation and had to find a beta reader so thanks for being patient and here's chapter 4!**

BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEP! BEEEP! BEE-

Annabeth's hand slammed down on the offending alarm clock as she reluctantly pried her stormy grey eyes open. Groaning, she slowly left her warm bed, hissing slightly as she put weight on her sprained ankle, for the bathroom. Splashing her face with cold water, the 17 year old glanced up at her tired face reflected in the mirror. She checked her clock again, the time shown being _6:45_ and started to get ready for her first, and last year at Goode Highschool.

She had been going to a private boarding school in the city for her whole high school life until last year when the school principal was found guilty of using school funds for gambling money. So, this year her dad and stepmom enrolled her in another school about 20 minutes away by car, Goode.

After brushing her teeth, her eyes fell on a shiny silver piece of jewelry beside her sink. Her mother had left it for Annabeth before she had died of a disease 12 years ago. It was simple silver chain with a small flat owl charm on it. Engraved on it were the Greek words: Σοφία, Γνώση, Χάρη, Εμπιστοσύνη: Χορός which meant Wisdom, Knowledge, Grace, confidence: Dance. **(AN: I used google translate so if you know Greek and it sounds different or something , I'm sorry).**

When she was done getting ready, she studied her reflection in her full length mirror. Her curly blonde hair was tied back in it's usual ponytail and hanging around her throat, resting on her chest was the silver necklace. She wore a long sleeved mulberry blouse and light blue, almost grayish jeans with a bronze colored belt. She had pulled on brown sandals and held onto a backpack of the same color. She smacked on strawberry flavored lip balm and carefully brushed on some mascara. She held a crutch under one of her arms to support her ankle. Her grey painted fingernails tapped on the mirror surface in front of her a few times before she tucked some stray hairs behind her ear and limped out of her room and down the stairs. When Annabeth entered the kitchen, her twin brothers, Bobby and Matthew were already munching on pancakes. "Where's Helen?" She asked, grabbing a granola bar.

"Mom shaid we leave in 10 minitchh" Bobby mumbled through his food.

Annabeth rolled her eyes grinning at them and sitting down to breakfast.

 **Percy's POV**

...and again, welcome back to Goode Highschool, seniors!" The principal beamed, finishing his speech. Polite claps by the audience were followed by scarily energetic cheers and whoops, courtesy of the school pep squad.

"The first day back at school and most of us are already too tired for the rest of the day" I muttered. Seated beside me were my best friends, Grover, Leo, Thalia, and Luke who still wasn't talking to me. He hadn't answered my calls or even returned by glances after , what Thalia liked to call "The Blonde Bike Accident", had happened.

Looking over at him, I bit the inside of my cheek. Had I done something to make him mad? I explained my situation to him before I left to meet Reyna. I didn't get why he seemed pissed at me. I already told him that I would meet with the girl today. I would apologize and ask what she wanted or whatever. No big deal. She probably wanted something to heal her pride over her wound or something. I could buy her bandages or something. I honestly don't know why she wants to meet.

"Hey Lu-" I was interrupted by Leo jumping up to imitate the cheerleaders.

Shaking his hips and throwing his arms in the air, he shouted out in a high-pitched voice "GOOO GOODE!". "G-O to the O-D-Eeeee!". I chuckled at his antics and helped Thalia push him back into his seat.

The guidance counselor, Mr. Brunner then took the podium for the last announcement for the assembly. "Will the following students come to my office to help, meet, and guide Goode Highschool's newest students who are also requested to come to my office: Calypso Ogygia, Percy Jackson, Crystal dela Cruz, and Lily Wells. Let me repeat, please come down to my office. Thank you"

"Aww, looks like you're part of the welcoming committee this year" Grover voiced.

Thalia smirked at me "Well, better him than us".

I was still confused "But I didn't sign up last year. How did..?"

Turning to Thalia again, I asked "Did you know about this?"

She gave me a smug smile "I was supposed to do that actually. Dad volunteered me...but I used my natural charm to make me change his mind"

"What does that have to do with me?"

"I had to switch myself with someone" she replied, looking almost apologetic. Almost.

"Geez, Thals. You should learn to use your power as principal's daughter for good" I frowned at her.

"Whatever" she rolled her electric blue eyes smiling at me.

"Ugh catch you guys later" I grumbled trudging to Mr. Brunner's office.

 **Annabeth's POV**

I was seated on a white plastic chair beside 3 other kids who looked just as nervous as me, save for a guy with blonde hair who was glaring daggers at the principal standing beside Mr. Brunner's, a middle aged man in a wheelchair, desk. The principal, Mr. Olympus, was probably at least 6 feet, 5 inches with a strong build and dark hair. He had these electric blue eyes that looked strangely familiar, which matched the blonde guy's.

I tapped my foot impatiently to the floor, until finally the wooden door behind us opened and 4 other teenagers entered the office.

Mr. Olympus cleared his throat "Welcome new seniors of Goode"

He and Mr. Brunner continued on some variation of the speech made early while I tuned out and tapped my fingers softly on the side of my chair.

When they were done, the principal left and we were assigned to "buddies" to "help us learn to bond and join the Goode family". My partner was a stunningly pretty girl named Calypso. She introduced herself with a bright smile, revealing her perfect white teeth, and stuck out her hand for me to shake.

"I'm Annabeth" I grinned back.

As she chattered on about the school and it's great assets and family feel, I looked past her to another welcoming committee member who had messy black hair, sea green eyes, and a look that was the opposite of eager.

Where had I seen him before? And why did I feel like I wanted to know more?

 **Please review!**

 **(If anyone has an idea for Annabeth's revenge on Percy, please pm me or review)**


End file.
